Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 12
by KogesKoges
Summary: In the deep reaches of a forgotten Temple Narek's team will find the history of the angels, but while the team enters a beautiful nightmare Zaire encounters Narek's monstrous father Abbadon and Sateal consults Yoda on what needs to be done.


Narek pressed his foot down clean into the large sand pit. His boot sunk underneath the small specs of dust very smoothly. He picked up his boot and the sand followed as if attached to his armor. He had the lights in his helmet turned on so he could see the far reaches of the temple. It was an extremely long hallway with various power cords stretching to the inner workings of the temple. Narek looked along the walls to see various hieroglyphics mixed with strange objects that hovered in mid area. There was a series of 'pulses' that spread out amongst the hallways, the white light followed a pattern. Dr. Colton explained that the temple were built several eons ago but were extremely advanced for their time. These temples were buried in pools of sand after the Great Hyperspace war when various ships bombarded this side of the planet crippling all life and creating an unnatural desert. Neo had also explained the physiology of the male angels, saying that they were much taller, stronger, and faster than normal humans not to mention that their wings actually had feathers. All of that was irrelevant now to Narek, he had figured out where he needed to go towards; the planet marked on the artifact he had, everything else was expendable.

Neo walked with a flashlight pointing out the correct paths to take. The series of catacombs were beginning to feel repetitive, the constant need to walk from corridor to corridor grew more and more sower each door they entered. On the outside of this temple it looked very small; little did Narek realize that it shot several miles underneath the surface. Lenovo stayed with Alexis Colton to monitor the team's progress from outside. There was a dead zone in this temple when you reached a certain point, for all Narek knew the zone could wipe out Lenovo, a small possibility but one could never be too careful, and besides Lenovo with no connection to tap into would be practically useless. A Computer that couldn't function was like a Mandalorian that couldn't kill.

Robert walked with Neo, and Drew walked with Narek. The group was not very far apart but no one could hear either conversation. The amount of dust, rubble, and sand in this temple was amazing for an advanced race. With all the hype Colton gave this temple you'd think that the temple would be a pleasant walk through. Ignoring that thought Narek looked back at Drew who just asked a question.

"No I don't believe so," replied Narek. "The angels died off eons ago, let alone survive in this temple the entire time."

"You aren't expecting anyone to be waiting like that droid back on Tatooine?" asked Drew. He had a very good point; no one knew how long an angel could live. The droid waiting for them on Tatooine was surprising… The Greater Krayt Dragon was more surprising. Revan was testing their skills even in death; Narek should be expecting at least something.

The scenery was bland with sand as Robert and Colton walked through this ancient hallway, the cracks puffed up large sentiments as Robert's boots ponded on the floor. It was discouraging being in this place, with ceilings crumbling under your head, floors breaking under your steps, and a never ending catacomb. Luckily Dr. Colton was more than a wise tour guide, his cheerful attitude, stories were very interesting.

"It was quite beautiful really; the beast grabbed my arm and yanked it from its socket. The pain was excruciating I assure you, but never before had a professional went mono-e-mono with a Wampa and survived. My studies of their behaviors have lead to several preservations and exclusions from those magnificent creatures in various settlements. Hopefully not many people will have to face them again."

"How did you lose your leg?" asked Robert.

"An even better story, which was when I met my lovely wife Alexis, you see on Dantooine many years ago, there were reports of a Gorog being on the humble planet. With those creatures not being indigenous to Dantooine I was called in along with two other teams to figure out how it came to the world, and how to get it off. The Gorog was on a rampage leveling some small cities in the process, we were able to track its movements bent on one the rubble, but the heat exhaust from mining facilities attracted the monster. The team and I warned the security forces and eventually made our way to the major mining facility own by a woman I believe called Jade Doran I believe." While Colton continued Robert froze immediately and looked back at Narek, trying not to cause any suspicion he kept up his pace. All he could think was its small galaxy after all. "There were also thousands of civilians surrounding this place creating a very profitable small town. So my team met up with some police forces of this town, Alexis being one of them. She and I were teamed up in order to smoke and tranquilize the beast for transport. However when we shot this monster it only enraged it. The resulting endeavor leveled half the town, poor chaps many people were killed in the process. As we ran through the town, with various buildings crumbling down upon us I saw a large piece of this town fall toward my sweet, as such I dove to rescue her. I was able to push both her and most of myself out of the way; the block completely crushed my leg but gave me a most interesting story to tell people. Alexis pulled me out and tended to my wounds and saved my life. One year later we were married, and the rest is history!" Dr. Colton had a very happy look on his face as they reached another hall. Robert continually looked back at Narek; this man had defended something of Jade's that would be an interesting story for Narek.

"How did you escape the Gorog?" asked Robert.

"Out of everything that could have happened, you'll never believe this, a Mandalorian wearing armor as black as night swooped down and destroyed the Gorog with the most interesting weapons I have ever seen! He managed to topple the Gorog with a rocket punch; it was almost if he was our knight in shining armor. I never found out who that man was, Jade denied us ever seeing him but I know what I saw, truly magnificent." A Mandalorian? Didn't Jade know Narek's father? This was something Narek should hear, not now but at a different time.

The lights suddenly flashed off, everyone's coms went dead. Robert turned to be met by Narek and Drew. They could still talk through the helmets, but the HUD was gone, and any communication was dropped.

"I've lost contact with Lenovo, dead zone confirmed," announced Narek.

"As I said all electronics, scans, and practically any other electric system is down," replied Colton.

"And you said that there are traps down these hallways?" asked Robert. The small circle room had three other outlets leading to three dark halls, each with ominous sounds coming from them.

"I've lost three men, one to each hall, and I will not sacrifice any more. With no droids being able to work in this area I cannot send droids down these paths. Neither can we fully light the paths, they resist any forms of light we use, in some cases even fire." Narek turned to Drew, whose hood was still up like always, he nodded.

"Okay Drew dude you're up!" announced Robert standing back. Drew paced forward outstretching his arms, opening his fists. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could sense…. Weapons, traps, and spikes, death, dead ends, and a strange room. With this revelation Drew opened his eyes.

"The right hallway is the path to take; it leads down for a short distance, I cannot see anything passed that if we continue I should be able to see the rest." Drew walked forward followed by the rest of the group. Drew was slightly bent and was constantly looking around waiting for something to spring. It was pitched black and no one could see, the night vision on Robert's helmet didn't work, and he assumed that Narek's did the same. Colton had nothing, he was slightly touching Robert's shoulder, Robert was holding onto Narek's shoulder, and Narek was holding Drew's shoulder as they walked. It was a slow walk, but then a razor sound beamed through the air, Robert froze as he heard something move extremely quickly. With the darkness clouding his vision Robert managed to find a small light. On the far end after the razor sounds ended a small blue light appeared. It grew in a very odd formation; the small blue light sprung up and curved around the hallway lighting up this once dark corridor. The small strings of light had sharp turns and this growing stream eventually ended at Robert's feet who stood looking around. The blue light pulsed every few seconds, which looked marvelous. Besides this lovely light several pole looking objects were sprung from the sides, they had double sided sharp ends that could twin a blade of hair. There were about twenty of these metal blades surrounding the hallway, with plenty of skeletons with cracked skulls, and sliced off heads lying around the floor. Dr. Colton was stressed but Narek walked by without even glancing, Robert followed his lead.

"I guess we haven't been the only ones in this temple, what else do you see?" asked Narek as he approached Drew. Who turned back to look, the dim blue lights barely let you see, let alone farther down the tunnel.

"That's the problem I don't see anything, there is something blocking the force farther down," replied Drew.

"At least we know we're on the right track," pointed Robert "Usually when we can't see or someone is trying to kill us is a good indicator that we're doing okay."

"A strange way to look at our enemies but alright," stated Drew. Narek looked down the corridor then turned back to Dr. Colton who was still looking over the skeletons.

"Robert, Drew tri formation, Dr. Colton stay between us we might need you later down this hall." Neo stood and quickly scooted behind Narek as they walked. Robert and Drew made a triangle with Narek as they hunkered down ready for anything. Drew's lightsaber wouldn't ignite, and Robert's night vision was gone. They were walking in blind, but there was nowhere else to go. The steps were short, and the breathing was dim. Narek's heart was pumping as he constantly looked around, he was hoping for a sign; something that could warn him to what would come next. So far on his journey the tasks they had completed were due to their own specialization, as if these trials were specifically made for Narek's friends. He couldn't assume that though, Revan was powerful but he could never see such detail that far into the future.

There was a small tremor, everyone froze, the wave passed and nothing else happened so they continued. Another wave, then another, then another, this time when they stopped the tremor continued, was it an earthquake? Was that even a natural occurrence? This is a desert there shouldn't be anything pulling the grounds apart. The sound was coming from overhead, and immediately as Narek recognized this he lifted up his arms. A massive object slammed onto his hands pushing him toward the ground. The force was immense pressing Narek from his feet to his knees. He heard Colton panic, Robert's hands hit the object, and Drew yell.

"This thing, it has no connection to the force I can't move it!" Narek's back began to curl it was extremely heavy enough to even topple all four of these friends. Narek moved slightly as the object touched his head, all the things he had accomplished, all his training, and all his pride crushed by some 'thing!' Narek's blood shot as he began to grunt and growl, the object began to secede as Narek's back uncurled and his knees extended. Robert and Drew were astonished as they scurried Dr. Colton forward on Narek's orders. The Mandalorian finally stretched his arms forward fully extending them. The object locked and created a loud thump, the pressure subsided allowing Narek to catch his breath. Several lights began to fill the hallway, similar to the room before but this time they glowed hot red and easily lit the way to the end. The hallway was not much further, and his friends waited for their leader to approach them. Before continuing Narek looked up to see the object, it was a massive block that had several inscriptions on it.

"Those markings say Test of Strength," alerted Colton looking up at the block as well. "I must say Mr. Pride that was an impressive display."

"No kidding boss," cut in Robert "Where did you get that strong?" Narek walked passed his friends placing his hand on Robert's shoulder as he did.

"My father was a good teacher, come on I can see the end!" The team sprinted forward until the red lights ended, which was a small circular room with nothing inside it but it was well lit from the red lights. As they looked around Colton began to dust the walls. Robert scuffed the ground. Drew meditated. Narek simply observed.

There was a long time passing, a few minutes maybe? Never the less this was obviously another test, but a test of what? Narek scowled the ground levitating his hand just above the ground. Test of Force, Test of Strength, and Test of perhaps knowledge? Narek grabbed a hand full of sand and looked at it, trying to find anything odd, anything out of the ordinary. Nothing it was a plain, dull, and simple room. Narek stood once more looking around to see Robert looking and scrapping the sand from the walls along with Colton. However there was something peculiar about where Robert touched, it glowed a very small light of gold. He let his friends continue for the time being waiting to see if it was a trickery of the eye, but there was something strange about it.

"Robert, put your hand on the wall," ordered Narek. Robert complied waiting for the next instruction. "Doctor look at the wall where his hands are." Colton fixed his glasses and squinted while leaning forward.

"The slight glow?" asked Colton, "Robert try pressing harder perhaps you are needed for this next test." Robert straightened up and pressed harder, the wall began to glow brighter in small slivers. These slivers began hieroglyphics, ones which Dr. Colton knew too well.

"It's a riddle!" announced Neo "You see here chap! You are needed for this!"

"What does it say?" asked Drew.

"For one who's heart is pure as gold, only then will the angels be shown."

"Here that boss, I always knew I was worth more than gold!" Narek and Drew rolled their years once more ignoring Robert's terrible one liners.

"So what does he need to do?" asked Drew.

"Maybe if you applied more pressure, it seems to react to your touch," suggested Colton.

"So what you need me to hug this wall?"

"He means punch it," corrected Narek.

"Alright, one fist full of gold coming up!" Robert stepped back and readied, stepping forward he punched the wall. The solid wall then liquefied into gold falling to the floor. This doorway showed an entire room full of markings, pictures, and stories all imprinted in gold. The team stepped forth into this square room of wonders as it sparkled and twinkled from the gold lights in the corners. Colton turned into a little child as he pranced around reading the stories of these angels. Robert, Narek, and Drew however were far more subtle.

"I can't believe it after all these years, we found it! We found it!" announced Colton as he looked around the room. Drew and Narek walked over to Neo while Robert went off toward the right.

"What does it say Doc?" asked Narek.

"Well from what I can tell so far this is the actual journey the angels took. Give me a moment to tell the story." Colton began to walk around the linings while Narek and Drew stood patiently Robert, who had pulled out the orb was fiddling with it near the far side. Colton finished the read after a few minutes and turned back.

"Many eons ago before the Republic was forged, the Rakata rebelled against the original owners of our galaxy. Once they came to power they fought against all the other leading powers in our galaxy one of the unknown ones was the angels. The angels' technology was far beyond even the Infinite Empire but their numbers were few, they fought in one hundred year war with the Rakata for their own freedom. Eventually the Angel's patriarch called the Archon decided to leave Iego to return to their original home world called First Light. This is where they partook of the 'Great Journey.' From what I can tell they used a hyperspace gate from this temple to travel back to First Light. It seems that the orb you carried was more than a map or Holocron it is a key." Narek nodded throughout the story and turned to Robert when it was finished, whom he had given the orb to before they entered the temple.

"Robert can you give me the….." Narek froze as he saw Robert placing the orb in a small dent in the far wall. He hadn't been paying attention to the tale and now had the possibility of activating the gate. But as Narek yelled the orb fit snug into the hole. A blinding light exploded from the wall, Narek shielded his eyes. Everything went dark.

Abaddon wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood. Hard labor was joyful for him; ever since he was born on Mandalore all those years ago he had always enjoyed hard tasks. From his first years as a Mercenary to the final years of the Death corps he had always enjoyed the challenge. He lived a much more quiet life now with his wife Maria, when they had Narek, Abaddon moved out into the large country side of Mandalore where they owned more than seven hundred acres of land. Abaddon enjoyed freedom as well, along with the hunt. Along with the small farm he had the old man usually hunted for Mandalore's wildlife here on his property. With all the money he had collected Abaddon could live ten times over again and still not lose a fraction of his savings. It didn't matter now, he was happy, but he was also sad. Narek had run away a little more than a year ago and joined some military group called the Death Watch. Narek, he always had wanted to prove himself but in such he had lead Maria to worry half to death. Narek was better trained than anyone on Mandalore, but he needed much more training to even compete with Abaddon.

"You know coming back after twenty years, trying to sneak up on me doesn't leave a good impact Zaire," announced Abaddon. Zaire turned off his stealth belt and walked the rest of the way to his old partner. "If you'd come to kill me you won't be walking away."

"I'm not stupid Abaddon, I expected you to at least be happy to see me."

"I'm not happy to see anyone from the Death corps Zaire."

"Well that's not many people; there are only three of us left."

"Not my fault."

"Of course it is!" Zaire pulled back his frustration to reconstruct himself "Is this really how you want to start a conversation after twenty years?"

"Well I ain't gonna give you the time of day much less have a decent conversation with you."

"I expected more honor from you Abaddon." The old Mandalorian laughed at this.

"None of us knew what honor was." Zaire shook his head knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'm here to ask about Narek." Abaddon perked up slightly at this. The scars on his face were much more intimidating when his face tensed.

"If you're trying to kill him good luck, I've trained him fully in combat."

"What about in stealth?" Abaddon paused for a moment.

"That one not so much."

"I figured, he has been leaving a pile of destroyed droids everywhere he goes."

"I thought he was in the Death Watch?"

"He was until he left, his files and information were not that difficult to find. I expected more out a Pride."

"Don't worry he fights harder than his old man."

"Certainly not," objected Zaire.

"I said harder not better, I'm sure he will in time. He's got his mother's heart."

"The same heart that made you weak?" asked Zaire. Abaddon immediately went into the black helmet; his scowl was peering into Zaire's soul. A fear he had forgotten, Abaddon was the deadliest man in existence. Zaire was sure of that.

"Her heart is under my guard, and if you even touch her consider your death warrant approved."

"If only you treated your son with that same love."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you seriously not know? I was interrogating the Death Watch before I came here, that's all he ever talked about was you and how he was going to impress you."

"He's got a good heart, but it makes him stupid sometimes."

"That or, try being a good father? Did you ever acknowledge your son? Hug him once? Tell him you were proud of him?"

"Once or twice,"

"Really? Because what I heard when he asked for help you'd punch him in the face."

"Only during training."

"Did Maria know about this?"

"Look Zaire you know that what we went through was not where near that nice."

"We were the coldest killers, not a four year old boy."

"Narek really talked a lot about his training didn't he?"

"From my data he never talked down about it, in fact he praised you for it." That left a sower taste as Abaddon turned to continue digging; he was making a new watering hole for some new prey. Zaire couldn't believe this; he had forgotten how stubborn Abaddon was. But the constant reminders of what he could do what he killed, and who he worked for sent a shiver down Zaire's spin, which no one else could do.

"I was hired to track down Narek; I'm going to lead a Separatist army to him. I cannot wait to see what the son of Abaddon Pride can do." Zaire turned around and began to walk away.

"Why are you so interested in what Narek can do?"

"Because he might be our salvation."

Yoda was the most recognized Jedi in galaxy. The small green fellow could lift starships and topple entire space stations. Whenever he wasn't leading troops he was meditating or teaching younglings the path of the Jedi. Many believe that Master Yoda could see the entire galaxy, and he would meditate to watch over the Jedi as they battled throughout the Clone Wars. However nice Yoda was meditation with him was petrifying. The thoughts he could read and the visions you could have. When the first Jedi laid down the foundation of the Order and they created the principle of no fear, they could never imagine meditation with Yoda. It wasn't a harsh feeling, but he made you extremely uneasy. Yoda had always been kind, peaceful, and loving but in the meditation chambers he morphed into a completely different person.

"Who is it for, the doubt I sense?" asked Yoda. They had been in constant meditation for the last half an hour. Sateal had much doubt when it came to Narek, what he said and what she knew were in complete opposition. He had told her about Edvir's plot against the Order, but Edvir was an esteemed Jedi Council member. He told her that Drew was a good Dark Jedi, but all Dark Jedi turn down to the Sith.

"It's for many people Master, the findings and the rumors I have learned on Tatooine have created these doubts," replied Sateal. The meditation stopped as the questions began.

"Doubts kept secret from us?"

"I assure you not for any reasons of mistrust I thought it would be best if I did not trouble anyone with them."

"Learn from themselves, many Jedi have. Ask questions the wise Jedi do."

"But master the only ones who know the answers are Edvir and Narek. And only one will be telling the truth." Yoda scratched his chin ever so slightly as he addressed this statement. He couldn't point fingers at anyone because a Jedi should always keep an open mind, but accusing Edvir of treachery was idiocy. Edvir had been a great student, a blessed Padawan, a powerful Jedi knight, a loving Jedi Master, and a good friend. There was something more to this, the Separatist army was chasing this Mandalorian; this Mandalorian was accusing Edvir of treachery. Something bigger was happening, these elements pointed to it.

"For us to figure out this plot, complete honesty we need from you Sateal. Do you know anymore?" Sateal regretted what happened next, she had misused the trust Narek had given her.

"They are searching for a lost relic of Revan, apparently a forgotten army." Yoda looked very surprised at this.

"The HK factory?" asked Yoda. Normally this myth would be shaken off, but if the Separatist army was chasing Narek then he must have discovered something. "Know more we must. Another faction in this war there will be, if left unchecked."

"I have seen the relic left by Revan, and fought against the guardian of Tatooine with Narek. Master I don't believe Narek is a threat, he has only fought against those who attacked him first."

"Haunt you, many doubts still do. Figure out the truth only you can. Go with Gillhem you should."

"Master I cannot raise my saber against him, he is an ally to the Republic I am sure of it." Master Yoda looked disturbed at this; he straightened his back and clasped his hands.

"Continue meditating we will, till all the doubts are gone."

Narek woke to find his arms and legs hanging in a cross formation. He was suspended in a ray shield in a very dark room. It was small, square, and dark which fit the definition of an interrogation room. He had no memories after the great flash that Robert accidentally created. Narek didn't blame Robert for his curiosity, but it did put him in this situation. Narek guessed he was in First Light. He was anticipating someone to enter soon which soon came to pass.

A Large figure entered the room; it was carrying Narek's gauntlets, helmet, and jetpack along with the orb Robert had before the flash. It was extremely tall and bulky and had four feathered wings. His skin glowed gold and with its hood up the light hid its face. The creature had several layers of battle armor on that looked extremely high classed. He dropped Narek's gear at the door and kept the orb.

"Judging by your armor I precede that you are Mandalorian?" asked the figure. It was easy to tell that he was an angel.

"That is correct," answered Narek. He had full intention to cooperate; hopefully they will realize he is a friend not an enemy.

"Your people have a violent history, we have seen it all. Have you come to bring your war to us?" asked the angel.

"No we have come seeking knowledge and to further our quest."

"And what quest is that?" The angel's voice was soft like a dove but powerful like a lion. His domineer was calm and collected. When he came closer to Narek his full gear was shown, it was white and gold armor that could topple any species just by wearing it. The angel was huge, almost twice the size of a Wookiee.

"Looking for Revan's lost droid factory." The angel paused for a while before continuing.

"I know that name, Revan, and this orb confirms that your quest is true."

"Why is that?"

"Because this was the key he left with." The angel turned back to Narek "I must admit, this interrogation is more like a questioner young Mandalorian. I appreciate your honesty."

"I am not your enemy; I have only come for answers."

"You cannot have them right now; though I believe you I must convince the Archon that you are a friend so I can clear off your Death sentence."

"My death sentence?" asked Narek looking baffled.

"Why yes, when you activated the hyper gate the Archon wanted you dead on the spot. I convinced him otherwise to spare you until we know why you came."

"Why is the Archon so harsh to us?"

"I cannot answer any more questions until I have seen the Archon. Have patience Mandalorian I will speak with him soon, I must know one more question. Where did you get this?"

"It was forged from a Tatooine machine; I brought it an ancient Holocron from Mandalore that I found on my father's property." The angel immediately turned toward the door, but before he left Narek asked one last question.

"Why did you have the heart to spare us?" asked Narek, the angel didn't look back.

"You are not the only one looking for answers."

Arafel walked out from the guard office, which was located right outside the pearly gate of First Light. The walls were higher than the sky, and wider than the land. First Light was an entire city built upon the angel's home world. As most of the galaxy traveled with speeders most angels would simply fly, and their wings could carry them much faster and farther than any speeder. Arafel spread his wings and shot into the sky. The clouds rushing passed his face he soon looped and rocketed toward the palace. First Light was unlike any world in the galaxy, though it was only one city, it was somehow flat. The world was round and yet flat at the same time. An unexplainable feat seeing as Arafel was not one of the first angels. The angels were a humble race with the greatest technology that rivaled even the Gree and Rakata. Their jealousness toward the angels was what drove them from this galaxy. Arafel remembered that day when the world of Iego burned red, he always wanted to return to Iego and see if it survived. Only the Archon could see the galaxy, he watched the wars, peace, and people grow, flourish, die, and rot. Arafel wanted to see the trees of Kashyyyk, the skyscrapers on Coruscant, the raining word of Kamino, and the warriors of Mandalore.

The flight was not long seeing as Arafel zipped and zoomed passed the tall gold buildings with ease. To represent First Light the entire city was made of white, gold, and pure colors. Patches of rivers, grass, and large trees enveloped the city as well. All of which added to the beauty of this marvelous city. The palace towered higher than the walls of First Light and was easy to spot. Arafel shot up the side, many other angels yelled his name for greeting but he ignored their greets, he was eager more than he had been in centuries.

There was a small panel that stuck out from the palace, leading to the throne room that many guards waited on. Seeing Arafel's rank as captain of the guard they only bowed their heads. Their faces were covered by helmets, and unlike Arafel their faces didn't glow like Archon and his own. As the prince walked into the room many high council members were babbling about what to do with the Mandalorian. Strange, he had forgotten to ask for his name, that showed how long it has been since he interacted with another species, he had forgotten about basic pleasantries.

"The prince has returned!" announced one of the council men. There were six in all; the Archon was the seventh and head of the government, and also Arafel's father. The Archon had large blue robes that drooped down a long way. His wings were extremely long and he merely floated above his throne. He had several gold palates on his robes; his face glowed but not nearly as bright as Arafel. His eyes had no pupils and his smile was nowhere to be found.

"Council, leave me with my family," ordered Archon, the angels quickly scurried out of the room. The guards' men closed the doors behind them as they left. Then out of the top of the throne room Ella, Arafel's mother descended slowly. Unlike the men of their race the females were more butterfly like and much smaller. Her skin was pure as snow, and her smile was on her face it was very warm.

"What did you find?" asked Archon holding his wife's hand.

"His words speak truth and he is the one we have been waiting for," assured Arafel. Archon looked very disturbed at this; his face turned a hue red as he floated closer to his son. The room was extremely tall with oval shaped walls. In the middle was 'The Well' which was where Archon could watch the galaxy.

"A Mandalorian has no truth, their history is violent and their culture will never change," impeded the Archon, he was extremely furious for an unknown reason. Why was he so angry?

"Father he is the one Revan foretold, we must keep the promise we gave him. Why do you act against the will?"

"Because Revan was wrong, I have looked into the Well and seen the destructive future this boy will have. His name will not bring hope as Revan said."

"Father you know that the future constantly shifts, the future you saw is one of many outcomes!"

"Are you questioning my judgment son?" asked Archon giving his son the distinctive scowl. Arafel knew it all too well.

"Yes, because you are not thinking, if he is truly the one Revan foretold we can return to the galaxy and change them for the better after this warrior frees them from their bondages of corruption and violence."

"This galaxy will never change my son, the sooner you figure that out the sooner we can forget this nonsense." The Archon turned away and floated back up to his throne where Ella grabbed his hand.

"My king listen to your son, the galaxy has not fallen so far." The Archon sighed and turned back to his son. The voice of the angel soothed the monster, once again.

"If he proves himself worthy I will tell him what he needs to know," promised Archon. "He cannot enter the city he must prove himself in the galaxy."

"And what must he do to prove himself?" asked Arafel walking closer.

"He must retrieve the token of Dathomir, the relic lost to us so many years ago." The token of Dathomir was the term given to the relic that was stolen by the Rakata before the Great Journey. The relic was a small golden apple that gave great power to the witches of Dathomir. "For the challenge he can take the Dark hearted Jedi, his kind is not welcomed here. The Pure of heart and the doctor will stay with us. If he does not return in three days we will execute both of them."

Narek pulled on the braces, the ray shields were created by the tags on his wrists. He could muster up enough strength to move it slightly. He was tired of waiting, but he must have patience. Narek wondered how his friends were. He didn't know where they were and how they were. He was concerned, but those feelings soon departed as the doors opened once more to show the angel.

"Before I continue, my name is Arafel. What is yours?" asked Arafel. It was a surprising remark, one which Narek shrugged off fairly quickly.

"Narek Pride of Mandalore."

"Well Narek, my father has granted you to leave First Light, for a challenge. His heart has grown cold after his years looking into the galaxy from his throne. We will escort you back through the hyper gate and we will leave it open for three days. You will take your Jedi friend with you while we keep the pure of heart and the doctor. They will be left under my care and no harm shall come to them, but if you do not return in the three day time period I will be forced to execute them. Do you understand the terms?"

"Do I even have a choice?" asked Narek.

"The other option is execution, it's your choice my friend."

"Then I will return in three days."


End file.
